Khan.scratchpad.disable(); For every level Nadia completes in her favorite game, she earns $590$ points. Nadia already has $390$ points in the game and wants to end up with at least $3690$ points before she goes to bed. What is the minimum number of complete levels that Nadia needs to complete to reach her goal?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many points Nadia will have after each level. Number of points $=$ $ $ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points Since Nadia wants to have at least $3690$ points before going to bed, we can set up an inequality. Number of points $\geq 3690$ Levels completed $\times$ Points per level $+$ Starting points $\geq 3690$ We are solving for the number of levels to be completed, so let the number of levels be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 590 + 390 \geq 3690$ $ x \cdot 590 \geq 3690 - 390 $ $ x \cdot 590 \geq 3300 $ $x \geq \dfrac{3300}{590} \approx 5.59$ Since Nadia won't get points unless she completes the entire level, we round $5.59$ up to $6$ Nadia must complete at least 6 levels.